What happens happens
by o.j.j.e.child
Summary: Say there just so happened to be two families exactly like each other, only you have edward cullen and then you have bella hale. What happens when they meet at school and they go back to meet each others family? What if bella foundout her own secrets?


Chapter 1

Me and him, and us

As I was thinking that night I realized that my whole world was a mess. Now I wish that I wouldn't have fallen in love with him. I realized that what I wanted was not in him, it was where I was headed to that I realized that it was the other and I was about to tell him to walk out forever and just be my friend. Let me take you back to the first day.

"Bella you not daydreaming again are you?" "What me no you got the wrong girl." "Yeah right I saw that look in your eyes again, what do you want this time, it pretty obvious that you want something." Said Alice. She was my sister who was the same age as me. She needed help in school. We were both in high school now, but we were graduating soon.

"Oh, I know what you want, you want him," she pointed to a guy across from us in the lunchroom.

"That's so not what I want Alice!" I was starting to get mad now. "Sure Bells whatever you say." "Bells about to ring in one minute better go put your tray up now or you'll never make it to trig on time as usual."

I wanted her to go before she embarrassed me in front of my other friends. While she was putting up her trey I quietly whispered "shut up or I'll strangle you in your sleep tonight," even though she was far away she heard me, she heard me because we both were kind of strange, we were different from others we were what people would fear if they knew what we were, we were vampires.

After I had said that Alice turned to look at me and stuck out her tongue. Then she quietly whispered back "If you can keep up with me and did you forget we don't sleep." I was furious because now she knew that I had been daydreaming about who I wanted, because when I daydream I seem to forget what I am, and why I have to be careful all the time, so as not to get seen. When the bell rang Alice had left on time for once. Normally she would just wait for everyone to be gone, and then before you knew, it she was at the door just walking in.

Well I would always walk with Stephanie to class so I could distract myself from daydreaming.

At the end of the day I had to wait for Alice to hurry to the car other wise she would travel through the mountains if I left her at school. I would only leave her at school if I was mad. We could not walk out in the sunlight because people would know what we were, in the sun our skin would have an almost shine to it, like a bright light.

We have other brothers and sisters but they didn't come to school today. We have Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper, and then we have the creators -or parents- as others put it. Their names are Carlisle and Esme. Emmett is the type of guy who looks like he works out, but has a down right humorous mind, he will find something negative and make you laugh about it in your sleep. Jasper is the kind that will look to you like the quiet type but once you know him, he won't shut up. Rosalie is a brat. She is very pretty, but don't get on her bad side or your in for it badly. Alice is the kind that is very annoying for one so small; she pushes it past the limit. She loves to throw parties and is really good at it to. Carlisle is a quiet but a really smart person.

He's read all the books in the world including music. He loves to try new things everyday and on sunny days he pulls us out to go hunting. And last we come down to Esme.

She is a doctor. She has learned everything she knows about doctoring from Carlisle. She also pulls us out and takes us to hunt. What we hunt are animals. Not humans. I was just filling you in on how we stand being friends with humans. Well when I got home with Alice we went up to our rooms -hers was on the second floor mine was on the third- Then she came to my room and said "Bells, don't you even think about going up to Jacob black and asking him out! That's just murder!" she was very furious now, she knew me to well, well enough to see my future. But I was always three steps ahead. "Don't worry I'm not planning on it. I'll be good and leave him for someone else."

While I was practicing my languages I heard someone say "there's been a bad accident. Meet me down stairs in the living room pronto!" so I went down stairs but it was only me and Esme. She had said it in her mind. "There's been a body found in the woods, when I went to examine it there were teeth marks on her wrist and neck. And no blood left at all. I questioned everyone but they all say it wasn't them. Plus I would know because their eyes would not be so gold, only darker." "Okay. We'll have to stay alert."

The next day I went right up to Jacob black and said "Hello, how are you today?" for a moment he just looked at me, and then he said "I'm doing fine and you?" I said "I'm just as healthy as can be." "Do you want to get lunch with me?" "Sure, I'll sit with you, cause I don't want to be around my sister." And so we walked together to lunch. When we reached the door Alice was looking at me with terrified eyes and that worried me, made me think that I wouldn't be able to control myself with Jacob.

"Mind if I buy your lunch?" asked Jacob. I said "Yeah, sure no problem." He smiled a smile that made me think that I was losing my breath.

Because I was still worried about the way my sister looked at me I didn't stand so close. But when he pulled out my chair for me I sat down next to him. For now I was also scared. He smelled so delicious that I had to hold my breath so as not to breathe in the air around me. When I took a bite of my food my throat set fire and I had to grip the table so as no to grab him and run for it. When he looked at my hands he went to grab them but I moved them away so fast that for a minute he was dumb struck. "What's wrong, are you in pain? Why are you looking like your in pain? Please tell me why you look hurt?" I told him that I had just started my period and that I had to go to the bathroom.

I ran for it, I ran into the bathroom and took a breath.

I was safe; at least I can control myself. I went back to his table and sat down. This time I was breathing. He looked at me then said "are you okay now?" I looked at him and said "Yes, I'm much better now. But that was embarrassing, for me to tell you that and then run off to the bathroom. I'm so sorry Jacob." "Don't worry it's nothing, I'll forget before he end of the day is over." "Will you go out with me?" I looked at him and said "Yes I will!"

He smiled. When the bell rang for the end of the day I took off so I wouldn't have to listen to Alice scream at me.

But she beat me home. I was embarrassed. She had told them everything that had happened today at school. Man did I get screamed at from everyone. Alice screamed the most, she was terrified that I might slip up and kill Jacob. But I told them all after they were done screaming that I controlled myself, that night I went hunting and made sure that I would be full enough not to want to eat Jacob.

Chapter 2

The new comers

But the next day there were new people. Only they didn't smell like people, they smelled like us. Their names were; Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice. What I thought was funny was that they had some names that we did. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

But you see they had gold eyes just like us. So when I approached them they seemed surprised. "Hi, my name is Bella, I see you have gold eyes just like the rest of my family, I assure you that my family has no harm on people but of course you know this because my eyes are gold to."

"It's nice to meet you, I sense another one is here with you, is she of yours to?" said Edward. He had the most gorgeous face and body and musical voice I had ever seen and heard. "Oh, yes, she is my sister." "Call her over please?" Edward said again. As soft as a whisper I said 'Alice' and she came over. "Hi, my name is Alice Hale." "Nice to meet you, Alice, as your sister calls you." Said Edward. "Let me introduce you to part of my family, this," he pointed to the big buff looking guy "is Emmett, and his wife Rosalie," he pointed to the blonde girl beside his big brother. "This is Alice and Jasper," he pointed to the couple sitting right beside him, the girl with short spiky brown hair is Alice and the guy with the dark crimson red eyes and short blondish-brown hair who looks like he is in pain, was Jasper. And then he introduced himself "And I am Edward, and our whole family's last name is Cullen." "You wouldn't mind if you told us the rest of your family's names because you look pretty surprised." Said Alice. "Well you know me and my sister, but here let me tell you the rest, my big brother and his wife are called 'Emmett and Rosalie,' then we have 'Jasper and Alice,' and then we have 'Carlisle and Esme.'" I said, and their expressions changed to surprised. "Can we follow you home to meet your folks, well after we pick up 'Carlisle and Esme'?" Asked Jasper. His voice so didn't belong to his face, but it was a fine voice. "Yes, yes you can but, we will have to follow you home first in order for you to follow us." "Ok, no problem." Said Alice. And then we moved together just before the bell rang to go to eighth block. Something kept bothering me for the rest of the day. I never could figure it out. My mind just kept wandering back to lunch when we first met the Cullen's. The rest of the day dragged by slowly.

And then the last bell rang.

I sat and waited for Alice in the car. Then finally she came. And when I looked in front of me the shiny silver Volvo was still waiting to. And when she shut the car door, we were off right then and there. It was easy to keep up with them, I went at the same speed they did, and when they lead us to their drive way I didn't even pay attention. Something was still bothering me. But Alice was fidgeting impatiently as we drove down the winding path way to the Cullen's house. And when we stopped Alice told me to wait for a second that she had something to say to me.

"Bella, I saw a vision you breaking up with Jacob black. And then I saw Edward with you out at a lake, you were laughing and then he kissed you." I just stared at her. Then I quickly got out, and so did she. We walked up with the Cullen's to their house.

"Wow, this is cool." I said.

We walked in after the rest of them, Alice kept staring at me, smiling. Edward called out 'Esme', 'Carlisle'. They appeared at the bottom steps of the stairs. Edward introduced me and Alice, and then explained everything and that they were going to our place. And then out of no where Edward and I both said yes at the same time everyone was looking at me even Edward himself. I told him that I had a gift and that Alice and my Esme had the same gift of each other almost and that my Jasper had a gift to. And I explained each gift. Then jasper and Alice both looked very surprised. Edward tried to read my mind but he said that he couldn't. I tried to read his and could. I was starting to feel nervous and then all of a sudden I felt very calm, I looked at jasper and said "Thank you, I really needed that." He smiled and said "anytime." And then Edward said "Let's go already I want to meet her folks," he pointed to me.

Well they followed me out of their drive way and to my house. They had no problems following me to my place. But they were surprised at how big my place was. It was bigger than theirs, mine was three stories, and theirs was two stories. Well I got out and so did the rest of us in our two vehicles. I opened the door and said "We're home and guests." They appeared downstairs and looked very surprised as I named off the Cullen's and they filed in at their names. But what was really shocking was that most of them had the same names, and looked so much like each other that it wasn't funny. And then once again Edward and I both answered a thought. And my family just stared in amazement, they understood very well what was going on, then my alice and Edwards alice both said at the same time "By the way Rosalie, you will find your brush in the bottom of your closet under clothes." Then I remembered what Alice had told me and I started to panic and the wave of calmness came on so strong that it knocked me off my feet, well made me dizzy, and then jasper and jasper both looked at each other in curiosity. So we spent the rest of the day together and then when it came morning they all went and grabbed a few changes of clothes because they wanted to stay over at our house for awhile. They were back with bags of clothes, as in months of stay.

All but the Carlisle's and Esme's stayed behind while the rest of us got into our cars and drove to school. Boy, what an awkward day this would be. But we managed. And then came lunch, Jake had found me in the hallway and had asked me to sit with him today. I told him I would. And so once again we went to lunch together, he bought mine for me, and once again I had to endure the pain in my throat. But I was already full, Alice and Alice had warned me at there house, so I went hunting later that night. When we went around the turn to get to the cafeteria Edward was there waiting for me. I read his thought though he couldn't sense it, he was too devastated to even pay attention to what he was thinking, and he accidentally hinted me in that Jake was going to be part werewolf one day, but I just pretended that I didn't hear his mind.

Chapter 3

The truth and nothing more than that.

"Oh, hey Bells, I was just looking for Alice have you seen her?" "That depends, my Alice or your Alice?" "Both actually." "Well both are eating lunch together at my old table. So bye-bye Edward." "Yeah, bye."

He walked on into the lunchroom still unaware that I was reading his mind. And it was then that I realized that he had lied to me, he just wanted to sit with me, alone, at an empty table. So he does like me. I was buzzing inside, and when I walked into the lunch cafeteria I noticed that Alice was with Alice, Emmett was with Emmett, Jasper was with Jasper, and rose was with rose. But one stood out all alone, Edward. He could hide his pain well but I could slip into his mind without him noticing cause I'm that good at it.

So me and Jake sat at his table once again and I had to grip it just to keep from attacking, but I had both powers of jasper and jasper, and they felt my pain and made it go away, and replaced it with relief. I was grateful for it.

Jake didn't notice this time, I was glad for that to. I hated it when he saw things happen to me. But for some reason I just felt like I had to go comfort Edward, but because of Jake I couldn't do that, and it was killing me. Then thankfully the bell rang and I was out of there. I was glad that my next class was with Edward, he had been assigned my partner in two classes; biology, and Spanish. When he got to the table I reached out for his hand and took it in mine, and pulled him into the seat next to me, then I let go. I asked him "Did you get what you wanted out of Alice and Alice?" he sighed and said "No." I read his mind and he said with his thoughts "No, all I actually wanted was to ask you out on a date but your taken." I looked at him and I wanted to cry, but there were no tears, he heard the held back sobs and looked at me in the weirdest way ever, then he couldn't hold back, he put his arm around me and then pulled me into his arms and got up and left just as soon as the bell rang. He carried me to the car and put me in the passenger side and he got in on the driver side and drove, we drove to a dirt road and then he put me on his back and climbed the mountain as fast as he could. Then we were in a little meadow. I asked him how he knew about it and he said that he use to live here once. I asked him how old he was and he told me "I'm one hundred and ten." I said "Oh well I'm only ninety." He looked at me after he put me down and said "Oh I figured u were thirty-five." "Do I really look that young to you? Cause that's not funny!" He just looked at me and laughed. "Silly little girl." "Well at least no one can get in my head and me not notice 'no all I wanted was to ask you out on a date but your taken', whose laughing now?" He looked astonished. "You've been reading my mind and I haven't noticed?" "Yep, pretty much."

"Um, maybe we should get home the others might be looking for us." 'No I want to stay a little longer. Please? Do it for me." "Ok, we can stay." "Yay, thank you, it's just so beautiful out here!" "Yes you are!!" That caused me to stop short. I went up to him hugged him romantically and the next thing you know he picks me up and kisses me. And it was then that I realized what had been bothering me from that first day. It was that I was in love with Edward and not Jake. Oh how I felt so ashamed.

Well we didn't stay to long, eventually I decided that I wanted to go home. And when we got there everyone was waiting, Alice and Alice and Esme were sitting on the couch all three of them just bouncing up and down waiting for the good news. Jasper and Jasper looked up at the atmosphere that Edward and I brought in with us. And then I finally said it….."Edward and I are getting together for now and were going to see how it works out." And then the next day when Edward pulled up with me in the passenger seat Jake looked like he wanted to kill Edward for so much as even looking at me and wondering who I was, he was furious. And when I went to talk to him he said "Why are you coming to school with him?!?!?!?!?!?! Am I not good enough?!?!?!?!?" and as I read Jakes mind I knew that he knew what me and the rest of us were, he had said it in his mind "So she has to go with her kind, I knew that if I fell in love with her that I would get my heart torn out, why, because she is a vampire and she is too strong for me, she is too gorgeous for me, she is too rich for me, she is wrong for me!! I knew it would come to this. I will never go for a vampire ever again!!!! I think I'll kill myself when I get home!"

And then I knew that I had seriously hurt him and there is nothing I can do to fix it. I knew that Edward could here what he was saying, in his mind and aloud. "Jake please don't kill yourself." He looked at me surprised, and I knew that he knew that I had read his mind .And he himself couldn't believe that what all the superstitions' he had heard were true. And with that he said in the lightest of tones possible "Then I guess that it's over now, well at least that tells why you look at him like that." "Goodbye Bella, I LOVE YOU." And with that he turned and ran towards his home in LaPush. I knew then that I would never again see him at my school in Forks.

Then I was in Edwards' arms, while I was starring after Jake, he had wandered over to comfort me. For I felt terrible.

That whole day was slower than ever and when the teacher didn't call out Jakes' name, I knew then that he had made it to LaPush, because all his records were gone, Billy must have had all his records transferred. When I got home I locked myself in my room and didn't come out at all for the rest of that day. The next day was a sunny day so we all went hunting together, all fourteen of us.

Chapter 4

Wow

So after we got back from hunting that night I went down to LaPush. It was very easy to follow jakes sent. So I came up to the door, and knocked. Billy came. I asked him where Jake was. And he said "sorry Bella he is out with a few friends, but I will tell him that you came by." Okay, thank you Billy."

So I ran home, I ran into my room and once again locked myself in, and everyone else out. But I had forgotten to lock my window. So of course Edward would come in. He knew what I was feeling cause of jasper. And Alice hale. I was just thinking of Jake and Edward could tell. Mostly cause of the look on my face, I was in pain. I had hurt him and I didn't want to do that. Edward put his arms around me and pulled me into his lap. Then he said "Bella, you don't have to worry about Jake, he's alright, only he's freaking out cause he's finally turned into a wolf for the first time." "What your kidding me. How did that happen?" "When he went home he was very mad and that triggered him and he turned into a wolf." "Oh. That explains a lot." I told Edward not to worry about me anymore and that I'm fine. He had to ask Jasper if that was true. It was kinda funny. I unlocked my door and went downstairs. Alice hale wanted to talk to me. So I went on a walk with her far from the house. When we were far enough she turned around and said "I told you not to go out with Jake!! I saw this happening and now you still feel for him. You now officially love him. What you didn't know was that I had already seen all of this happening. I told you a different story, I'm surprised that you didn't see straight through me when I lied. I thought that you wouldn't believe me." "Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Now that just makes me think that your not faithful to me anymore. If you would've went ahead and told the truth I wouldn't have said yes to Jake, its your fault that I'm in this pain. Next time I'll just ask Esme." And with that I turned around and left. I ran all the way to the meadow that me and Edward went to before. I was relaxing when I heard the sound of paws and growling. I turned around and there standing in the entrance was a wolf that was a reddish-brown color. I recognized the eyes immediately. I softly whispered jakes name. And then he instantly stopped growling at me. And he turned into a human. But he was naked. He quickly hid before I could see anymore than his chest. He looked like it hurt him just to be near me. I told him I would go and leave him alone if he wished. He quickly shook his head and hid the pain behind a look. He said "Billy told me you stopped by. And I actually was thinking about going to your house, but when I got there I smelled them there to, so I left, and just in time to see Edward go in your room through your window. Why did he do that?" "Oh cause I locked them all out of my room." "Well I also heard what he said to you. If I knew it hurt you cause he came along and took you from me then I would've accepted that and moved on with life, but since I went home mad I turned into a wolf. I was freaking out." "Kay, I'm going home now Jake, plus you need to turn back, and you need to get home to." And once again I left. And without turning around I knew that he turned back into a wolf. I ran home, I was very fast. I once raced Edward and beat him. It was funny. The look on his face was enough to make a pig laugh. But I didn't go home specifically, I went to a little place of my own. I call it 'my lake'. Cause it has nothing but a small island that you can swim to cause the water is deep. But the water is pure blue, but it has a clear color mixed in with the blue, so you can see where your swimming. And it had a water fall. Its very pretty. I could already tell that the next day was going to be cloudy. So I stayed there until 5:30 in the morning. Then I went home. When I got there everyone was minding there own business. Then of course Alice hale had to go and ruin it for me. She told me that Edward had gone out looking for me and came home sad cause he couldn't find me anywhere. All I had to say to that was "Wow."

Chapter 5

Trouble in the outskirts

So I went up to Edward and told him "when I come home at 5:30 in the morning it means I was at my lake." He was confused so I had to tell him what all had happened. He didn't like the part where I said that Jake had been spying on me and followed me to his meadow. He told me that he wanted to see my lake. I was the only one who knew about it. So after school I took Edward to my lake. He thought it was beautiful. And then when we went home we were surprised. Alice, Alice, and my Esme told us that there were some others who had traveled here and that they were not like us. So we have to be out on watch. And protect Forks Washington. But to lookout for the wolves. And with that I went to my room again. I always kept to myself. I was always in my room. The next day was Saturday so we all did our own things. Alice and Alice practiced their dancing, Jasper and Jasper kept their noses in the books, Emmett and Emmett wrestled with each other, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Hale taught each other new techniques in medicine and doctoring and all that, Carlisle Hale and Esme Cullen taught each other new decoration things, Rose and Rose were doing each others hair, and make up, and cloths showing different styles, outfits and hairdos to each other, and me and Edward went off and hung out with each other. He told me that he knows some people down in Denali and that they are like part of his family since they are like them and since they don't have a mother of their own anymore. He said that they were nothing but a bunch of girls. Well while we were talking I caught a whiff of something I had never smelled before, I looked to Edward and he told me that it was the smell of a wolf. So that could only mean that Jake was spying on me again. I followed the sent and found Jake in the woods. He saw me coming but didn't move, he wanted to talk to me. He had heard about the other vampires that were in the outskirts of town. That his pack leader told him. And then he left. And then I went back to Edward. We have a lot in common with each other. Its crazy. When it turned dark we decided to go back home. When we got there the others were still doing the things they did the best. Well then Edward started thinking of something that he didn't want me to know. So he quickly started thinking of something else. Then he grabbed me up and went out the window. He ran to his house. When we got there he unlocked the door and lead me inside. He took me to his room. And showed me the rest of the house. Then he took me back in his room and shut the door, for no reason. He slowly kissed me then the kisses started to get more passionate. And then he laid me down on his bed. And the kisses got intense.

When we got home Alice Hale Alice Cullen and Esme Hale were staring at me. So I went for a walk with Esme instead of Alice Hale. We ran from the house and got far away before we started talking. And when we were far enough she started talking, she told me she saw my future and that I'm not full vampire, I'm half and half, half human and half vampire, she told me "Bella, your going to have a kid, real soon. Sooner than you'll be expecting." "What, n-n-n-no th-th-that can't happen! You always called me a vampire child! Always." "Bella, you were born by me I had you while I was still human the only reason I'm a vampire is because Carlisle bit me and put venom in my veins so that I wouldn't die from having a half vampire half human child." "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I thought you wouldn't go through what I went through, I thought it would be a human man that would cause you to have a child. I never thought that it would be Edward Cullen. Yes I know him, I've known him longer than you think, that's how we tolerate them, that's why we do what we do with them, that's why we let them stay with us for a few months, but I never thought that Edward Cullen would catch your eye." "I believed you, I trusted you, I guess that I'm going to have to buy my own house and live in it for the rest of my life, so that I won't get lied to again, first Alice and now you, out of all the people I never thought it'd be you!" And I turned and ran to my lake, after a while Edward came and comforted me, apparently with both jaspers they can feel me where ever I go, I didn't tell Edward and nobody else told him either, but for now I was safe, I hadn't shown signs of being pregnant for a few months like two. But the bad news was that on the third month I found out that I was pregnant with Edward's child, and our little guests that decided to hunt for humans in the area, were getting closer. Then on Sunday it was raining so we all went out for baseball, but I told Edward that I didn't want to play this time. After three hours Alice told us to stop the game because the new vampires had heard us and changed coarse and were headed our way, everyone but Edward looked my way. Carlisle told Edward to take me home, and Rosalie said that it wouldn't do any better that she could smell me from half way across the field. Edward gave her the meanest look ever and I hit him, he looked at me dazed and I told him everything, he was happy to be a father but mad that I was part human and that my blood smelled very good, he had always wondered why exactly I smelled a little different than the ordinary vampire. But what was worse was that the baby was going to be more human than me and you could smell its blood rather strongly. Well when James, Laurent, and Victoria arrived we all stood perfectly still. Laurent threw Carlisle the ball and asked if they could play. Carlisle said "Sorry but we were just leaving." Laurent said "Oh come on now just one game?" Carlisle said "Sure why not some of our players were just leaving so come on and join in." James was just staring at me in the weirdest of ways. I was reading his mind and I know what he was thinking. "There is something weird going on here, someone smell delicious, and the way that guy looks, and the way he's standing in front of that girl makes me think that there is something strange with her." Then the wind blew from behind me just as we started turning around and James looked up at Edward and said "You brought us something to eat on" then Edward leaned into his crouch and every one else did to. They pushed me behind them all and were protecting me, but I was leaned into my crouch to, that surprised James then he came out of his crouch and told the others to follow him. They did. Then we went to the Cullen's house. It was said that I would have to stay there for certain amounts of time. So I went home and got clothes to take to Edwards's house. Alice was going to be staying behind with me along with Rose. I told Esme and Carlisle and they said that would be a good idea. So I stayed there. I got taken to school when it was a cloudy week day, Edward would pick me up. I was a little scared, for what my friends would think about me being pregnant, for the child, for my whole family, mostly for Edward. Then one day while I was in trig the teacher called out a name that didn't belong, and the person answered. He was sitting two seats beside me. He got up and moved over to sit beside me. I was speechless for a little bit. But eventually I asked him "Why are you here?" "Well I wasn't going to let you and them have all the fun fighting the others." "Jake your crazy, and I'm not going fight them off." I put my hand to my stomach and felt like I was going to throw up. But it passed just barely. Jake looked at me and asked me, "Why are you doing that, holding your stomach and acting like your going to throw up?" "Because I'm sick." "But you cant get sick." "Jake I'm half human, I can get sick." "No you can't, your vampire part protects you from getting sick." "Jake, there is one thing that I cant be protected from."

Chapter 6

You just said what?

"Yes Jake I'm pregnant, and if you tell anyone else I will break your neck." "Jezz Bells, what's with you? Oh and as long as your still part human I will be here fighting." I didn't ask him to explain what he meant. I knew just as well as he was sure. "But Jake, I'm having Edward's child, and I'm pretty sure that when I have it, it will look just like him. And everyone will know its his." Jake knew that though, he had the weirdest look on his face and I could tell that he was thinking about something, but whatever that was he just said "Okay." Then the teacher called on him to answer a question and he got it right.

So after trig was over it was lunchtime, I walked trying to figure out what Jake was thinking and why he didn't tell me what it was. I didn't like it when people would think of something and then say something else. I sensed that someone was following me, I turned to look and it was Alice Hale. "Hey Bella, wait up. I want to talk to you." What could she possibly have to say to me now, I mean she has lied to me enough through the past few years. "What else have you come to lie to me about?!?!?!" that stopped her right in her tracks, she started thinking about whatever she had to tell me. "Bella, Carlisle and Esme want to try and see if we can tell what its going to be that's all bye." And with that she left.

After school was over Alice Cullen picked me up and took me to the house, well her house anyways. She took me upstairs to Carlisle's office, it looked like a hospital room. There was a bed to lie down on. And I went over to it and laid down on it, Carlisle was already there waiting for me, along with Esme.

So he tried the ultrasound, it didn't work. You couldn't see through the womb. It was too thick. So I didn't know what it was. "I've already came up with names. If it's a girl then the name will be Renesme Isabella-Marie Cullen. And if it's a boy the name will be Izzack Marquious Cullen." "Bella what if it's twins? What if it's two girls? Then what will you do about the second girls' name? What if it's two boys, what about the second boys' name? Huh?" Esme was thinking ahead. If it was two boys then the other name will be Marquious Izzack Cullen. Then if its two girls then the second name will be Isabella Renesme-Marie Cullen. "Bella are you up here?" Edward had just come home from hunting. "I'm up here babe." I called to Edward. He sped up the steps and when he got to me he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. Then he asked me "So do we know what t is?" we all looked at him and said we cant tell. And I told him why we couldn't tell. He said "Well its always good to be a surprise, have you told anyone?" "No Edward, haven't, and I'm not going to." "Why Bella, your friends would be happy for you." "I'm going to tell them something else that I want to happen first." "Alice looked at me and was trying not to smile. "Alice come with me, I want to talk with you about something." "Sure thing Bella." We ran from the house and got far enough from it for me and her to talk. "Look I want you to throw me a graduation party since were all graduating tomorrow, I want a party and then I will announce that me and Edward are getting married." "I will, all the decorations will be put up tonight so you will be at your house tomorrow, and Edward will drop you off and pick you up. Plus you need to talk to Alice, she was just trying to protect you, which caused this to happen, she really loves you. And you need to talk with Esme, she really needs you to cheer her up, we already knew each other, we all knew each other but you, you were the newest addition, the only reason you can't remember your child hood is because Esme had you in the dark until you turned sixteen. But as you can see you still look like your sixteen, you stopped growing then. And then she told you a lot of things like, you had been dying and she saved you, she told you that you were a vampire. Edward's here go home Bella." I was speechless. I walked slowly to the car. Edward helped me in. I was getting sick of everyone gently touching me, and helping me. It made me feel helpless. "Jacob's not going to stop liking me. He said he wasn't going to stop fighting." "That sounds like the Jake I know." "How do you know him?" "I was there when he was five." "I was six then, me and Jake are one year apart." "You were locked up then, I know cause you still smell the same." "So you were in on the scam to. I cant believe it. Both of my families know so much about me, but yet nothing at all." "When you say both of your families you mean……." "Yep. I'm staying with you forever." "Well in that case…" he pulled over and we were surrounded by lights, and there was a lake, and a small island in the middle. He had taken me to my lake, only he had decorated it, there were twinkle lights, lots of freesia, roses, orange blossoms, and lilacs. Oh and lots of gossamer hanging down in crazy patterns.

Chapter 7

Twins

Its graduation day and Emmett, Emmett, and Rose and Rose are going to be out and I still got one more year, well me and Alice and Edward and Alice and Jasper and Jasper. Rose stopped by and dropped off some clothes for me to put on, two outfits actually, the one in the front had a note that said "Wear the first outfit to the graduation and the second one to the after party at the house. We already put out invites. We did that last night." I slipped into the first outfit, quickly put my hair up in a new style than my usual. I put on make up, and painted my nails and toe nails, then put on just the right amount of perfume. I put on the cutest shoes in my closet. And then Edward called me to come down and get in the car. I did, and when he got in he picked up my right hand and put a ring on the third finger, it was my engagement ring. Oh it was a pretty little thing. Edward told me that it was his moms' old ring. The band was pure gold, it had a ruby in the center and then on its left and right sides there were diamonds.

Since it was graduation day it was a half day so when it was supposed to be lunch we all put on our graduation robes and got in alphabetical order. Stephanie went to grab my hand and saw the ring, she gasped and said "Bella, is that an engagement ring, like omg. I'm like so happy for you, I wish I was getting married. So why get married early, what's the rush?" "Well, knowing you, you'll probably tell the others, but I'm pregnant with Edward's child, that's why, but did you get the invite that came in the mail for my after party?" "Yes, I'm definitely coming to the party, oh and I'm not telling anyone, you'll have to tell them at the party." "True, just keep them dying to know, don't give them any hints, just say you know something that they don't and that its very important and that its about me." "Oh sure thing." Then it was my turn to walk out on to the stage.

As I walked onto the stage I heard the people in the background calling my name, and when I looked I saw Billy, and Jake. I also saw both my family parents. Then right after that me, Edward, Rose, Rose, Alice, Alice, Jasper, Jasper, Emmett, and Emmett all left and went hunting, we bolted as soon as the door shut and no one seen us. Then we still had a few hours left before the party so I stopped by my house and quickly put on the second outfit, then brushed my teeth twice, re-brushed my hair twice before I put it in another new style. Re-did my make up. Took off the nail polish and re-painted all my nails a blood red with black stripes and dots. Put on some different perfume, and changed my shoes to match the outfit, then I waited for Edward to come get me. When he showed up he was also looking different, and put on some cologne.

I was so surprised when I got there that I had to blink twice just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. The lights were so pretty, and then when I walked inside the whole living room had been changed into a night club. Flashing purple, blue, and red lights were on, there was food put out on a very huge table, and there were three gigantic speakers around the room, one was by the door, one by the stairs, and one against the wall facing the west. There were also refreshments like, coke, Pepsi, , every flavored soda and juice there ever was in the whole universe.

The door bell rang. "I'll get it." I said. I opened the door and there stood Mike Newton, Stephanie Albertson, Laura Coone, Tyler Weber, and Alika Black. Eventually I got tired of answering the door and hung a note that said "If you were invited then come on in if not, ring doorbell." We all thought it was funny. But an hour after the party had started three people came in. Jake, Quil, and Wintry. They were of the wolf pack down in LaPush. I was surprised. I looked at my families and they all said that none of them invited him or his flanks. I called Cheyenne over to help me out. She popped up and I asked her if she had invited her husband. "Yes I admit, I invited him, I'm sorry Bells." "No, don't apologize, its really okay, there is simply nothing wrong with him showing u here." She ran to Wintry, he grabbed her up and hugged her very tight. See Cheyenne is part human, vampire, and wolf. Which is why I hangout with her a lot when I have spare time. Which, ever since Edward came I haven't had a decent hour to myself. But if Cheyenne invited her husband then I should've known that his other friends would come to, even their boss. Wintry has ice-Berge colored eyes and his hair is such pale yellow that you can't really tell that its yellow, I call it sunshine yellow. He is very tall, and pale, and he loves to play with fire all the time.

"Hi Bella." "Hi Jake." "You can hardly tell that your pregnant, I mean it's been some weeks hasn't it? I guess when your part vampire you stomach doesn't stretch out." "Yeah, so did you pass?" "Yes, oh and I got you something, well I made it actually since you don't like it when people buy you expensive things." "Oh okay well where's it at?" "Okay but you have to close your eyes and hold out your arm." "Okay." I closed my eyes and he put something around my neck, he put one thing around my arm and then put two small things in my hand. "Open your eyes." I did. "Wow Jake they are pretty, thank you." In my hand there were two wooden carvings of a wolf. I took off my necklace and put one on it, then my bracelet and put the other on that one. "I just wanted to congratulate you and make sure I'm on your mind." He laughed at my expression.

"Hey, there's food on that table over there if you get hungry. Oh and refreshments to." "Well, where's your fiancé?" "How did you know about that?" "Well you held out your right arm, and I saw the ring." "Jake I love him, and you, but it's his child and that's why we're getting married." "Oh." "Sorry Jake." "No it's okay Bells. Really." Then the doorbell rang again. I went to open it and the person dragged me outside. He took me far from the house, the length to where none of my family could here us talking. I threw up twice instead of once so it was then that I knew it was twins. And now I was scared.

"So my little princess, it seams you have human blood in you, it's stronger than the last time we met, I wonder why." "It's just how I was born." "No see when we met the other day I had a real go whiff of your scent, but now its even stronger. Tell me why or I'll burn you." We had traveled back towards the house some so I knew that they as in my family would here me if I called for them. "It's because I'm going to have a child, well kids." "Oh so there's two of them. Well say bye to your life and your kids." "No please don't hurt me." I quickly moved out of his grip. And danced out of the way as he jumped at me as tried to go the other way he tripped me and I fell on my stomach. I threw up lots and lots of blood. I knew that I had lost the kids. And just as he was about to pick me up they showed up. All of them, Alice, Alice, Jasper, Jasper, Rose, Rose, Emmett, Emmett, Esme, Esme, Carlisle, Carlisle, Jake, Cheyenne, Quil, but I looked for Edward and he was not there. Then I was pulled up off the ground by familiar hands and saw that it was Edward. Surrounded by all of us James didn't have a chance. We all tore at him, and then we went to the clearing and burned him so that I would never again have to see him. I walked away from it all, yeah so James was dead, but he died after he killed my kids, I was devastated by it.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward finally asked after having to endure seventeen days with me being gloomy and barely talking, I haven't gone hunting for eighteen days, and wouldn't eat any food. Edward was starting to get worried. And finally I told him. "Edward, I lost the kids." And I had to get up and go to the bathroom so that no one would notice the tears that would not come from my eyes. And then Alice walked in to comfort me. She said that I ended up canceling the wedding and that I wasn't going to marry Edward soon anymore, but she told me that me and Edward were going to try again. So I came out of the bathroom stall and buried my face in her shoulder. Then I finally came out of the bathroom and went and sat down at the table beside Edward once again. "There were two of them?" "Yes Edward, and because of James I lost them both!" Then I looked at Stephanie and said "Tell the teacher that I got sick and went home." And with that I went to my car and left, as soon as I started the engine I was gone, I went to my old house, the one that I use to live in, I snuck in and went to find the place where Esme kept me while I was growing up.

I found it. It was a basement, I shut the door behind me as I descended the stairs. I had already hid my car where the others won't find it. I stayed there for four days down in that basement. Then I finally came out. I went onto my car and drove off. I didn't know where I was headed, but eventually I figured out that I was headed to Jakes place.

Chapter 8

Help me out here

"Bella? What are you doing here?" It was Billy. "Hey Billy where's Jake at" "He's with Sam and Emily. Why?" "Because I need to talk to him, you might not know it but I'm hurting right now and I need to talk to him. But for your sake I'll go away!" "Bella you know I don't hate you. And I don't mind if you talk to him. I dot mind it at all." "Oh yeah right, did you forget, I'm part vampire, you can't lie to me!" "Bella you know I'm not lying to you! Now stop it!" "Fine, I'm going some where else then!" "Isabella Marie Hale! Come back here this instant!" "Your not my father so why should I have to listen to you?!" "Because your going to pieces, you need to be taken care of, now come in here while I call Emily and tell her that your coming down there. She will help you out, and Jake is down there to." "Okay." I gave up and couldn't stop myself from crying, Billy came to comfort me, then he dragged me inside his house, I didn't protest.

"Hey Emily, can you tell Paul to come down and grab Jake's friend?" "Sure thing Billy." "Oh and when she gets there, take her to your room and talk to her, she needs help." "Okay Billy whatever you say." Then they hung up. Five minutes later I heard a knock on the door. Billy walked over and opened it. "Hey Jared, where's Paul at?" "Huh? Oh he's waiting by her car." "Where's the truck?" "Oh we ran down here." "Oh so that's how ya'll taking her down there, is by carrying her." "Yeah." "Kay, well come pick her up."

Jared picked me up off the couch and held me close to his chest, he smelled really good, all I did was burry my face in his neck, then he heard me crying and we stopped, he held me tighter and rocked me back and forth and then started to run faster and faster we ran past Paul and down to Emily's house and he took me in the room with such speed that I was dazed for a moment.

"Bella, shh, it's okay, your fine with me now. So tell me what happened." "I was at my party and then the door bell rang, I opened it and got dragged out of the house by another vampire that has been tracking me for quite some time now. Well I tried to escape him, I did but he hurt me and I was pregnant with two kids, I'm not full vampire you know. Well I ended up on the ground and puked up blood, I lost the kids." "Oh, Bella it's alright, just try again, it'll work. If you want to just hangout here for a while you can, I have an extra room, and I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind you staying at his place to." "Thank you Emily you're a real nice person. I will stay at Jake's house, he would like that. A little too much though." I made Emily laugh at the expression on my face. "Yes you do have a point. But he will not be like that to you, especially with the state you're in now." "Kay, ill see you later I guess."

I walked out and I knew that they had heard everything I said. It was Jake who looked disgusted the most though, he came over to me and grabbed me up and hugged me really tight. It felt nice to be hugged like that. Edward wasn't too happy to even think about hugging me, he thought it would only upset me more since it was his kid's I lost. "Bella honey, I wish I would've made it there sooner, I'm so sorry Bella I'll do anything I can to help you out with anything that you need." "Jake, just take me home." "Who's home, mine, yours, or Edward's? Be more specific please." "Your home, I don't want to see Edward, he can't do anything for me, he thinks I'm weak!!" So we went to Jake's house he took me into his room and we just sat there, only he seemed to be having trouble with something, then all of a sudden he leaned over to me and kissed me. Way more passionately than I've ever been kissed. Even when I and Edward went at it. Jake's lips were full of questions, answers, hesitant, help, needing, wanting, and wishing, then mine answered his and everything was gone but for love. He got up off the bed and went to shut his door and locked it. When he came back he had a pleading look on his face like he wanted me, but I was past that. When I looked at him he smiled and I knew that my face had given me away, my face had told him that I wanted him to, but we both knew it was wrong. So we just settled for kissing and fantasizing. He got back on the bed and leaned in to kiss me some more, but I made the kiss last longer, basically we made out for half the night, then, for the first time I actually feel asleep, I noticed when he put his arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall off the bed and just because he can do that right now. When I woke up it was still night, I had woken up because I had a dream that I really wanted to happen, but I felt selfish for even having it, I didn't sit straight up though when I did wake, it was because some how I had turned and wrapped my arm around Jake himself, I was tangled into his body, like we were one. I wanted to sigh but knew it would wake him, so held it in, eventually I feel back asleep. When I woke up again I started crying again, Jake was already awake and to quiet the sobs he kissed me softly, and sweetly. I twisted my fingers through his hair and locked his face there with mine, he didn't struggle but he had to catch his breath so I let go of him and we laid there on his bed trying to slow our breathing. Then he got up got some clothes and went to take a shower, he came back in an hour with clothes that were just the right size for me, then he tossed them to me and I went to take a shower. I took a very hot shower, mostly to relax, I was so tensed that it took me two and a half hours before I finally got out of the shower, I put the towel around me and took my clothes into Jake's room shut the door and locked it. I had already taken off my towel when I had locked the door, and was just putting on my underwear when I noticed that Jake was in the room to. I actually blushed.(Ever since Esme told me that I was part human to, I've realized there are a lot of things that have started taking effect.) "Um, I'm very sorry Jacob I thought you would've been in the living room, I'm so sorry." "No don't apologize. I mean it will hurt me when you leave because I've always wanted this and more but, I'll look away." "No you've already seen, so you don't have to look away now." He didn't look away. I was pleased, he couldn't help but smile while he watched me get dress. I honestly didn't mind being with him. For once I realized that his blood didn't seem to smell that strong to me anymore, and that was something I was thankful for. "Are you enjoying yourself?" That brought him out of his reverie. "Do I have to answer?" "Yes, was it a good show or not?" "So you mean to tell me that you planned that." "No not really, but I want you, only I can't have you." "That's funny, because the last time I checked it was me wanting you, and not being able to have you. Oh are you still engaged to him?" "No because we agreed that it was only for the kids, but that doesn't seem to be happening now, since I lost them that is." And once again I lost control of my hold on tears and sobbed quietly. Jake came toward me to try and stop the sobs with a kiss but I pulled it together and stopped him. "Jake I know that you want me, but all we're doing is tearing ourselves apart." "Either way it's all worth it in the end." "Bella, would you please just let yourself go for once, let yourself feel something different for once." "Kay, where to?" He took me to this little house far in the woods, it had one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. "Wow Jake how long has this been here?" "Esme re-built it." "Oh why, well I was kinda hoping that you would come back into my life." He started blushing. We walked through the front door and he immediately grabbed me up and kissed me hungrily. There was a bed in the bed room already, I got nervous as we both landed on it. His kisses got more passionate and before I knew it all I wanted was him, and him alone, I guess I hadn't gotten pass the whole it's over thing yet. I wanted so much to have his and Edward's kids, but that was me being selfish. I kissed him back and he moaned my name.

I didn't know what time it was when I woke up, but it was sometime in the afternoon, I knew that by the setting of the light in the sky. I looked over and Jake was gone, but I smelled food being cooked and got up, but I showered first then I put on some different clothes that seemed to be the right size once again. I walked out into the kitchen and there was a buffet of food on the table and counter. "Whoa Jake I'm not going to be able to eat all of this." "Relax my appetite is huge I haven't ate for three days, and no you only slept till twelve thirty." "Jake why haven't you been eating?" "Well I've been running patrol and falling asleep fast." "Well lets' hope you don't fall asleep fast tonight." I said in a teasing way and voice, he returned it with a teasing smile of pleasure. "When are you leaving?" He asked me, and the look on his face was saying 'please don't go too soon.' "I don't know exactly." "None of my family knows where I'm at exactly, but I know that Alice, Alice, and Esme will not be able to find me, because I wondered down here on accident, and on purpose." "Oh, I'm glad you came though." I went over to him and kissed him gently, and then he kissed me more intensely. But it wasn't a romantic kiss, just a normal one.

We went back to Jake's house and grabbed a few things I got a jacket, and Jake grabbed him some extra clothes just in case he fazed without warning and caused his shorts to explode. Then Jake grabbed me up when we walked out the door and ran down the road to Emily's house. When we got there everyone was already there. "Hey Jake, where you been?" "Shut up Paul or ill beat you up again." "Ouch. Why so defensive?" I looked at Emily's very beautiful face and the smile she had on, then when she looked at me we both laughed and shook our heads. "Um Emily can I talk with you? Alone, I have to ask you something." "Sure." We walked into her room and I whispered in her ear "Do you have a pregnancy test that hasn't been used yet?" "Oh, yes dear. Hold on." She went into her bathroom went under her sink and got one for me, I went into the bathroom to use it.

"Holy crow!!!" Emily was at the door in an instant, "Bella are you okay?" "Yes Emily." I said and you could hear the tears in my voice. "Bella was it negative?" "No, Emily it's positive." She gasped outside the door and called for Jake. He was in the room in an instant to. "Jake are you out there?" I called. "Yes honey, I'm right here." "I'm going to have your child." I opened the door and he grabbed me up in a hug that wasn't as tight as he normally did. He was smiling. And then I said "Just let it out Jake, you know you want to just tell the world." I laughed as I said this, I was happy too. He literally screamed out "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!!!!"

We all laughed at that. Even the guys, and when I walked out they all burst into applause, and smiling, and laughing, and congratulating. But we all knew what we had to do and I was basically hiding from Edward, and the rest of the family at that.

Chapter 9

Oh, no, this is bad

"Yeah is Dr. Carlisle Cullen around? Okay may I speak with him? Thanks." "Hello?" "Hi Carlisle, it's me Jake, I need you to come down here right this instant. Thank you very much, sees you later." It had been exactly five months, since the news about my baby, and we wanted to know if it was a boy or a girl, so we called one of two doctors that would come down to LaPush. And yes to my family I have been missing for five months, I had already called all my friends at school and told them not to let anyone know I had talked to them. They knew what I meant and so they didn't let anyone know, but I also warned them about Edward's ability, but not what he is, just that he could do that, they believed me.

We were sitting at Jake's house when we herd the vehicle pull up, it was Edward's shiny Volvo, but Edward wasn't in it or driving it, it was Carlisle. He knocked on the door. "Come in." Jake said. It was only me and he at the house, Billy was at Emily's along with the rest of the pack.

When Carlisle opened the door he gasped. "Bella? Where have you been? You know that Edward has been thinking about going to Italy because he thinks your dead? Do you know what you've done to your families?" "I've been hiding here ever since I left, I didn't want to be around vampires for a certain amount of time, I would've come home but there is a reason I'm avoiding Edward." He looked at the way Jake was holding me, how he had a hand wrapped around me and a hand rubbing on my stomach. He looked horrified. "Edward is not going to like this. How could you do this to him? So you lost his kids and now you're knocked up by a werewolf?" "Carlisle, listen first before you go judging me. I came here on accident and purpose, I wanted to come here but didn't at the same time. I got here and just feel to pieces, Billy made me stay. He called Paul and Embry to come get me and take me to Emily. Well I was only going to stay here a couple of weeks so that I could pull myself together and not worry about the loss of my kids, well I was offered to stay at Jake's house with him. I did, and every time I would start crying Jake would silence them with……..Kisses, well we knew we couldn't be together because of me and Edward, but I fell apart within a week again, and then we got carried away, mostly on my part, Jake tried to warn me, but I attacked him. And then well I started to feel strange and asked Emily for some help and I took a test and it came out positive." "So this whole time, you've been hiding because you got knocked up on accident and were afraid of what Edward would think about it." "Yes." "Well I have everything I need in the car, just wait."

He put the weird looking gel on my stomach after I exposed it. We were looking at the screen and then Carlisle pointed to something and said "It's a boy." "Carlisle will you tell Edward that I'm alright but don't tell him anything else, don't tell him where you found me, don't tell him where I'm at, don't tell him about the baby." "But Bella he'll hear it my thoughts because you know that I won't forget this." "Fine I'll kill myself if he gets mad at me then." "Bella, I said I would try not to think about it, I won't tell him anything accept that your alive and doing good." "Thank you Carlisle." "No problem Bella." "Well I guess this is good bye. And I will be calling on you when it's time for delivery." "I will come to aid and help." And with that he left the house. I was glad that was over, me and Jake went to lie down, I was tired. When I woke up it was to the sound of someone knocking on the front door, I twisted slowly and carefully out of Jake's arm, it didn't even stir him, I went to the front door and opened it up. When I saw the person behind it I almost screamed, I was happy yet scared at the same time, his expression was not happy. "I told Carlisle not to tell you where I was, god, can't anyone keep a secret." "Why did you not want me to find you, and I followed him from the hospital when he took my car." "Oh how long have you been out here?" "Since Carlisle left." "Can I pleas come in?" His expression was pained. "Yeah but wait for a second I got to do something first." I ran to the bedroom, well Jake's bedroom really, and lightly shook Jake, he woke up and smiled at me, but that smile faded when he saw the worry in my face. "Bella, what is, are you okay?" "He's here Jacob. He found me, and it's not Carlisle's fault, he's been outside ever since Carlisle left. He followed Carlisle here from the hospital." He looked like he had turned pale. I reached out and touched his hand, he didn't seem as hot as he usually was. "Jake, he wants to come in. I'll make sure he doesn't try to kill you." We got up off the bed; he dressed himself while I went back to the door and told Edward he could come in. He came in and I made him sit down, Jake came in and sat down too, I pulled up one of the kitchen chairs and sat in it, in the middle of the living room floor. Jake was on my right and Edward was on my left. "Ask your questions Edward." "Bella, what happened to you, why did you stay gone so long, what I did, are you alright, why didn't you come home, will you still come home, are you still in love with me, will you marry me?" "I was falling to pieces, and I was angry that I lost the kids, I wasn't suppose to stay gone but for a few weeks, I didn't come home because something happened here, I'm not sure if I can come home, yes I still am, and please don't make me answer that question, I don't know." "What happened that caused you to stay? Did you fall in love with him again? Am I not good enough for you? Why do you look like you're scared of me?" "I'm just scared of what you'll do to me, yourself, and Jake." "Okay so that explains the way you look, now tell me what happened!" He hissed at me. "So when I came here, it was for comfort and to hide out till I was back to normal again, well it was suppose to be only weeks here, well the second week I fell apart again, and every time I would Jake would silence me with kisses, well five months ago I got too carried away with them, Jake tried to warn me and stop me, but I attacked him, and now I have four months left before I deliver." He looked shocked and I started crying again, then both of them put a hand on my back to comfort me, but a little jealousy got sparked. "Edward I told you it was my fault. You get me so mad. Leave Jake alone! Don't get mad at him for my actions, I knew that if I was going to pieces and tried with you then you would just push me away, afraid that I might not be strong enough to handle losing another kid or kids. Well I guess that means that we can't be together. Since it's not you're kid, it's Jake's and that means that I have to stay with him." "Or you can have his kid and my kid, you can take his kid to see him every afternoon, and then mine can stay with me." "Okay, that sounds creepy. Do you seriously want me that bad?" "Yes. I do." "We'll just have to see what happens with this one, until then, I'm staying here. Sorry babe." "You guys do know that I'm still here with you, and I can hear everything you're saying." "Oh, I'm sorry hun, I was arguing." "I can see that. But Edward what you said earlier about the kid and my kid thing, maybe she can have both and I keep mine and she comes over and spends time with him." "Or her." I added. "Jake you can't be serious." I said, getting frustrated. "Bella, baby, please, be smart." "That's just it, I am being smart, and it's not my fault that you have a desire to get me knocked up again!"

"Bella, I didn't know that's how you felt. I'm sorry." "You finally did it. EDWARD CULLEN, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" He looked up at me with shock, surprise, anger, jealousy, pain, longing, desire, wanting, lust, romance, and confusion. "Your house? Since when do you live here, none of your clothes are here." "Well then you have no idea, it's my child, he going to be with me and his daddy, and I've got clothes here that fit just right." "So, that's it, your just gonna leave me?" He looked at me with pain, lust, longing, hurt, and wanting. "Don't look at me like that, and don't say that, I haven't completely made up my mind yet." "Fine but if you come back Rose is gone, her and him split up, but I'll be in Denali spending time with Tanya when you do come back!" That had me sparked like dynamite. I know that he did not just say that when I come back to take Emmett and that he'll be with Tanya. Oh I could feel it coming on; just by the look in Jake's eyes he was worried. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks; I felt my face catch fire, that's at least how hot my face was. For the first time my face was nothing but red, Edward knew what he was doing, just he didn't know how mad I was until he saw it to. First I passed out, only to wake in Edward's arms, and then I had a panic attack, then I gathered all my strength and punched Edward dead in the face, and to my surprise he staggered into a dresser and fell forward onto the floor. "How dare you say that to me Edward Mason!!!?" "NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "And you know what, go to Tanya and spend the rest of eternity with her, because I don't care anymore, I tried to warn you and you went there." My face had not changed and the tears were still coming. He left, and I finally collapsed to the floor blacking out.

"Bella, Bella, baby please say something; anything, just let me know you're alright." "Is he really gone?" I whispered. He hugged me passionately. "Oh, my god Bella, I though you would never come back. Baby, don't scare me like that again." "Well it was actually Edward's fault, so if you want to kill him go ahead and be my guest." I told him, more loudly. "He was only trying to make you jealous." "Well it worked, only he made me mad, he used Emmett against me." Jake looked dumbstruck. "Oh that's right, you never knew, me and Emmett had this secret thing going on, and then Rose ran off after a little fight and never came back." "So you and Emmett Cullen had a thing?" "It's not as bad as Edward and Rose three months before he left me, and that's why he left me, because he fell in love with her. And he still does, I know when he thinks about her, I can see it in his eyes." "Okay, do you still want Emmett Cullen?" "Sometimes, I remember our chemistry that we had, and made, but we had to stop, so we did, we still go out to clubs, but just to hang out and dance, we have great times." "Wait you said something about before he left you, when did that happen?" "Before the party Alice had thrown, he had left and I about went crazy, I wanted to tell him about the kids, I finally caught his scent and followed him to a hotel in Alabama, but when I went to his room I caught him with Rose, Emmett was devastated about it when I told him and so I kinda ran off with him, but we came back, Rose took off, and I told Edward." "Oh, I see. Well I'm glad you didn't fall apart over that." "Yeah but I'm soon to be at a breaking point if I have to see anything else go wrong, then I'll go to Italy." "What is all the talk about Italy, how can you die by going to Italy?" "It's not the place, it's what the vampire clan called the volturi is there,. They are how we keep our peace. If you want to die then go there and do something to make them mad, like walk out into the sunlight, or kill a lot of humans." "Oh." Was all Jake could say.

Chapter 10

That's not possible, how could that happen?

Finally after waiting for nine months, it's finally time. "Jake, Call Carlisle and tell him to get his butt over here now." "Why because it's time, Jake it's finally time." "Shouldn't you be in pain?" "Well considering that I'm part vampire no, I can't feel any pain, but I can feel water." "Oh, well I'm calling him now." He picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number. Ring, ring, ring. He picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" "Hey Carlisle, it's time, Bella needs you." "I'm on my way." He hung up the phone, five minutes later he came through the door.

"She's beautiful. Her name is going to be Princella Odette Swan." "Carlisle just look at her, she is the most prettiest thing in the world." Jake said to Carlisle. But what was un-expected was when Carlisle dragged me into a room by myself. "What are you doing Carlisle?" "She is a hybrid." "What do you mean?" "She has Edward's looks mixed in with Jacob's. Her scent is new to me, I've never smelled one like it before. She is part human, werewolf, and vampire Bella. I don't know how she has Edward's looks though, if you notice the way she smiles is a mixture of yours and Edward's, her eye color is mixed with red, brown, and gold, her hair has a bronzish, blackish, brownish color mixed all together. And Bella, don't freak out but now that she is fully developed, she will grow much faster than any other kid ever born, her knowledge will grow with her, she will look like a full grown woman at her next birthday, her knowledge will be that of a grown woman's, her mind works like a vampires it will have lots of space, and she can never forget anything."

I passed out, but five minutes later I woke up in Jake's bed. I listened. I could hear voices, a girls' voice and a guys' voice. The guys voice belonged to Jake but the girls' voice I've never heard, but yet somehow I recognized it, I just couldn't place a face. "What's my name?" "Princella." "Oh, I really like that name. Where is she, I want to meet her!" It was my daughter. No wonder why I recognized it. It sounded like my voice almost, with a hint of Edward's velvet tone, but yet also rough and husky like Jake's. Wow Carlisle was right. But how is that possible? I got off the bed. "Princella, come here baby girl." I said. She turned her head to look in my direction, she looked so much like all three of us, Jake, Edward, and I.

"Mommy!" She got off the couch and ran to me, she was just born and could already talk, walk, and run. I found it interesting really. "Miss me?" "Yes, daddy is really funny mommy." "I know that's why I love him." "What is my full name mommy?" "It's Princella Odette Swan." "Wow I love it, that's a cool name." "Hey baby, why don't you take her to meet everyone else?" "Sure thing hunny." He took Princella to meet the rest of her 'family'. When I knew they were fully gone I called him. I thought I would never call him since he made me mad. But hey this is what happens when you love two guys and they both want a kid from you. He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" He sounded out of breath. Then I heard Tanya in the background. "Hi." "Oh, Bella. What is it that you want?" "I just wanted to congratulate you, you're a father!!" He gasped. "Wh-wh-what? But how, you lost our kids, there's no way." "Surprise! It's true, Carlisle even said it, once you see her yourself and listen to her you will know. By the way she grows. Really fast. I passed out after Carlisle told me the things I didn't know, and when I woke up I could hear her talking, I got up and called her to me, she got off the couch and ran to me. But hey don't let me ruin your fun. Tell Tanya I said hey. Bye" "Bella wait. Is it really true?" "Yes Edward if you came to see her you would know." "Kay, well I'm coming down now." "Are you happy? Edward." "Yes, I'm beyond happy." "Okay, I'll see you when you get here then. Bye." I hung up. I felt so bad.

They came home three hours before Edward was suppose to be here. "We all have to talk about something, Jake you might not like it, and Princella this might be some surprise to you but lets all sit down in the living room." They went and sat down. I followed. I sat down. "Princella, your other father is coming to meet you." Jake looked confused. "Who is it Bella?" He was getting mad and was starting to shake. "Princella, COME HERE NOW!!" I screamed at her, she came over. "Now Jake just calm down, you almost hurt your daughter." "How is she my daughter when her 'other father is coming to meet her'?" "That's just it Jake. Carlisle pointed this out to me. She is part human, werewolf, and vampire, she's a hybrid." "But how is that possible, you lost all his kids." "That's what I said before I passed out and hit my head on the door knob." "So she really has two real dads?" "Yes. And he will be here in to more hours."

"Mommy, what's his name?" "It's Edward, you might not like him, but I don't know, I fell for him." "Okay first of all mom, it's idk, second of all, like I don't really care if I like him or not, he's my second father, since I'm meeting him second." Her voice and body and knowledge had changed again. "Princella, don't you ever speak to me that way again." "Whatever, what is my nick name?" "It's Princess." "Okay. I like that."

It had been three hours, I could hear him now. Then he reached the door. He knocked. "Come in." He walked through the door. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes trying to understand what he was seeing. "Hi. You must be my other father." "Yes I am. God Bella, she's wow, I'm speechless. Her scent is new, yet familiar." "Well this is him Princella. I want you to spend some time with him to. Mom has to talk to dad." "Kay, bye mom, see you in thirty minutes." They left. "Jake, how could you not see it? How could you not, smell it, or hear it? You know what this is going to put me through right?" "No Bella I have no clue." "If she likes him as much as she likes you than I'll have to go live with her, and we'll have to live by ourselves."

"Bella, don't say that. Please don't say that." "Well you know it's the truth, so don't deny it." "Well, I can't help but deny it, I don't want you gone, but if it makes you happy, you can go be with him, I don't mind, but let my daughter come over everyday." "I will, and that's a promise, or it could be more like you keep her, and her come visit us." "I like that one better." "Okay it's a deal then, but we have to wait till they get back." "Yes I agree with you. Wait till they get back. But until then, I want to make out with my girlfriend."

We had like twenty minutes left so I agreed. I leaned in and so did he, I thought about teasing him a little before actually kissing him. It would be fun to watch him get mad. But not mad, mad. Just playfully mad. My guess at his reaction was correct, I leaned back when he was close to my lips. "What the, Bella." He whined. I had to laugh. "Okay, I'll be a good girl." I leaned in and kissed him. "That's a good girl." He said. I could tell he was teasing me now.

We didn't wait for long. The time went by quickly. Princella and Edward walked in. "So who do you like more? Jacob or Edward?" "I have to think about it actually why?" "Me and your father will tell you later. Edward I need to talk to you. Alone. Jake go hang out with Princella." He turned around and went to go talk with his daughter.

Me and Edward walked until we couldn't hear any heart beats. "Okay, you dragged me out here so talk." This was so going to hurt me in the end and I knew it. "Me and Jacob got to talking about it and he said that if he had to he would let me go, on one condition, and that is to let him see Princella everyday, or she can stay with him and us come see her everyday. So really it's all up to her, if she likes Jake then she will stay with him and us come see her, if she likes you more then it will be vise versa only I will be bringing her down here to see him." "So that means that I have to stay in Forks at the old house until she makes a decision?" "I thought you would be happy if she wanted to stay with you, mostly cause I would have to be with you to. But fine if you want to be like that then I'll just go in there and tell her that you don't like her and that you rather go off with some other woman and have fun with her if you get what I'm saying!" He did it again. He got me mad. "Wow Bella. I think you need to calm down. Here let me bite you." "Don't even touch me! If you value your whole body don't put one finger, toe, hand, foot, leg, arm, shoulder, etc, on me got it?" "Yes ma'am." "Don't…" I'm about to burst he needs to stop before Princella really does end up with one dad. "So help me Edward Mason Cullen, you get your act together now or Princella will have one father, and one father only!" "Jeez Bella, I was just playing." "No you were trying to get me mad, I won't control my temper anymore. First the Tanya thing, then I call to find out that you weren't joking about it, then you almost want to deny that you actually have a daughter, and now you want to lie to me to keep me from completely tearing you to shreds and burning you right here and now. You have completely wrecked my life. Happy now?" "Bella you said it yourself that this was your home now, that told me that we were through, no wonder Alice kept me from seeing that vision she had, but she also lied to me." "What?"

Alice lied to Edward, I wonder what it was that she lied to him about. "Yeah she lied to me." "Bout what?" "About me having a child." "Oh, now why did she keep you from seeing a vision?" "Because it was this, I only saw that you were mad at me, I never knew why, until now. Alice was trying to teach me a lesson." "Well I hope you learned it." "I have. Now about one of my questions you never answered." Oh god, why me, why now, haven't you done enough to me already, and this doesn't help, the fact that I can't choose is making all of this hard. "Yes which one?" "Well mainly one, you asked me not to make you say the answer." It was what I thought it was about. Great this is really going to hurt me the most. "Why won't you answer me, I understand if you don't want to marry me but please just give me an answer." "Give me one good reason why I should say yes and I'll give you my answer." "Okay, Bella, I love you more than anything in the world. I would do anything for you, I would never want to hurt you." "That is the worst you could do, correction ' uh you ran off with Rosalie, which is why me and Emmett did what we did, then you run off again to Denali and end up with Tanya' and you know how much that hurts. Oh wait you have absolutely no idea, cause it's never happened to you like that before, and this doesn't include me with Emmett. I only did that cause I got hurt and so did he. So you pretty much got the worst end of the stick. And my answer is……. Were back, so you have to wait." I laughed my but off at his expression. "It hurts you doesn't it? Not knowing if I'm going to say yes, you want me to so bad, but yet you know I have options." I turned and walked in the door.

"Mom your back." God was that my daughter talking like that? I turned the corner to see that she had grown again, Jesus her body was slimmer and taller already, but her voice was changing very fast. "Hi Princella, did you and dad have a good time while I spoke with your other dad?" "Yes mom, we are getting along just great." "Edward dear, I think it's time you went home." I turned around and said. "Fine but I'll be back tomorrow, and you better have an answer for me." He turned and dashed off, I sank to the floor and put my head in my hands and started shaking it. I loved him, but he took things to far this time, I'm never going to love him like I once had, and that kills me, I want to marry him, but I love Jake, I want to stay with Jake but I want to stay with Edward to. This is terrible, it's my entire fault to. "Mom?" I looked up, it was Princella, of course. "Yeah?" "Are you okay?" 'Yeah sweetie, mommas okay, so have you figured out who you want to stay with yet?" "Yes, I want to stay with Jacob." "Okay, well moms going to let you stay here and I'm going to stay with Edward, but don't worry, I'll come over everyday, I'll even tuck you into bed if you want." "Yeah, that seems nice. If you really must go, then go, I understand. I will love you forever no matter what you choose to do." "God, you sound like you could be my mother." I joked with her. "Well you need help so I'm here anytime. Now go get married." "How did you know about that?" "What do you think Edward told me about when I went on that walk with him?" "Oh, so he told you." "Yeah, pretty much." "Okay well I'm leaving soon." "Okay."

"Jake, baby, come here." He got off the couch and slowly walked to me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, he buried his face in my neck. It felt cooler than usual, and wet. I pulled away to look him in the face. "Jake baby what's wrong?" "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something that's all." "What were you thinking about?" "Like I said it's really nothing." "You were crying Jake." "God Bella, why must you force me to tell you everything, knowing what it is already, you can read my mind, so you don't have to ask me." "Well for you information I haven't used my powers since I lost the kids so before you go shouting ask me first." "Sorry, I just don't want to talk about it, that's all." "Well then fine I'm going to bed. Goodnight." "I turned around and headed for his bedroom, I noticed that once I got to the door he leaned over and turned off the lights, he ran to the bed room.

It was wonderful. "Wow that was wow, Jake." "Yes it guess it was." "Why did you do it?" "Because I felt like it." "Your holding out on me, talk or I will get you and it won't be pretty." "Because your leaving me! You get on my nerves when you make me say what I feel out loud, it hurts Bella, get through your empty freaking mind! God, you always got to ruin things. Anyways goodnight." He got off the bed got dressed, and went into the living room. I wonder why. I got dressed and went to spy on him. He laid down on the couch, before long he was snoring, wow I must have really hit a nerve, he wasn't planning on sleeping in the bed with me tonight. I felt tears come. "Mom?" Princella whispered. "What is it princess?" I said trying to hide the pain in my voice. It didn't work. "Nice try mom, I have way better hearing than you or did you forget? But anyways I couldn't get to sleep, what with all the noise and stuff." She laughed, it was cute. "Well anyways I came to check on you, but you weren't in your room so I came out here to see what happened, I heard the argument. Mom I'm sorry you have to deal with this. In a weird way it's my fault." "No princess, it's my fault, and your other fathers fault, mostly his though, he didn't want to try afraid that I would go ballistic if I lost more kids. But hey, I have you." "Mom, I know your in pain, I can see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice, I can smell it in the air around you, all I have to do is take one look at you and I can tell that you are hurting." This shocked me. Normally Edward couldn't tell and neither could Jake, but Princella could just take one look at me and tell that I was in pain, maybe that meant that she had a power or powers. I will have to test her out eventually. "What are you thinking about?" Princella asked me. "How did you know I was thinking about something?" "I could tell just by looking at you." "That's not normal, at all, I'm going to have to call Carlisle to test you out with things." "Whatever." "Princella Odette Swan, quit talking to me like that, I don't want to do this either but there's something going on with you and I intend on finding out what it is. Now if you don't stop with the attitude I will ground you. So help me I will have your father keep you grounded until I say so." "Fine, whatever." "Go to bed, NOW!" "Great mom, you woke dad up. I hope your happy." "NOW Princella, I will not tell you again!"

She went back to bed. "What's going on?" I turned around to see Jake standing up looking confused. "Nothing, it's nothing, you can go back to bed. I'm sorry I woke you up though." I had tears playing at the edges of my eyes. I hurt him earlier, which caused me and Princella to fight. "Bella, come here." He motioned for me to come over to him. I walked hesitantly towards him. "It's okay, now get over here." I walked faster. "That's it, keep coming." I sat on the couch. He came over and sat beside me, then he wrapped his arms around my waist, picked me up and sat me in his lap. He pulled me against his chest, laid his head on my hair and began to talk. "Bella, I hate having to fight with you, I don't like it when I hurt you like that. I know that me acting like that a while ago hurt you cause the things I said, but I don't want to talk about how much it hurts me to lose you. I'm surprised that I've made it this far without begging you to stay. You mean everything to me, and I know you know that. But I have to let you go. It will hurt, but it will also fade and I will have to go on with life, but I want to cherish every moment I have left with you. So any idea when your leaving?" "No I have no clue, mostly because I want to stay with you forever, you and Princella, but Edward asked me to marry him, and I want to but, I don't want to. He-He-He" I couldn't finish the sentence, I started crying again. "Bella, it's all right, you can leave when you want to, I don't mind but tell me before you disappear." "I'm going to tell him no. I can't leave this family, not now. He will understand, plus I'm still mad at him for what he did." "What did he do?" "When I called him after I came conscious again I heard him breathing heavily, and then I heard Tanya in the back." "Oh, I see. Okay well in that case, Will You Marry Me?" "Yes I will marry you Jacob black. I would love to be your wife." "Okay, I'm calling Alice tomorrow, and her and Esme can set up." "Okay, no problem." "Mom, Dad?" It was Princella, again. "Yes princess?" "Are you getting married?" "Why yes darling, we are getting married, and I'm not going to leave you or your dad. I promise." She squeals and jumps up and down. She is happy. "Hey dad, do you mind controlling yourself until you get into the bedroom?" She started laughing, and then she fell on the floor and started laughing even harder, rolling around. She couldn't stop herself. It was then that I noticed what she was talking about. I got up out of jakes lap and started laughing myself. He even laughed himself, but not as bad as me and Princella, we couldn't control ourselves. "Jeez Jake, I thought that you could tame yourself better than Edward, but apparently not. That is so funny." I said between laughs.

He was rejoicing in his head and out. I noticed how he was so much better than before like me telling him yes was an answer he was always waiting for, and now he's much more happier than ever before. It made me happy just looking at his happy face. We were all laughing still, but mine had gone down to giggles. "Mom please stop, your killing me." "Stop what im not even staring how do you always know what I'm doing, or what I'm thinking or what I'm feeling?" "I don't really know, there's just this feeling that comes to me. I don't know why."


End file.
